The Plot Bunny Barrel
by ExcessCougar96
Summary: This is a selection of plot bunnies I have. Most of them will be Harry Potter crossovers or regular HP fics. If you see one you like, go ahead and tell me in the reviews. I would love to continue to work on any story I put in here.
1. The Mahou Pirates (OP-HP)

~ Prologue ~  
A five year old girl with bright green eyes and flame red hair stared at the sea with a look of longing. Her relatives had been forced to bring her with them on their spring trip. The ocean, she decided, was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Her blood sang with want of the sea.

"OI, freak, get back inside girl." She heard her Uncle yell.

She sighed and took one last longing look. 'Freedom, that's what this feeling is, freedom. I will capture that feeling.' She thought determinedly.

~*****~  
~3 years later ~

A now eight year old looked down at her opponent with a grin. She relaxed her poise and helped the older man up.

He laughed with her, "You truly are a prodigy in armed and unarmed combat, aren't you Flare?" He stated.

Flare Gale Potter nodded excitedly. Her mentor, Justice McClow grinned at her and handed her a thick book. "I think you'll enjoy this book." The title was The Grand Line: A Pirates Tale by Gol D Roger, The Pirate King.

Flare squealed in excitement and hugged her mentor/father figure. Two years ago he had saved her from the Dursleys and taken her in as a student, and saw her as the daughter he could never have. "Where did you get it?" She asked excitedly.

Justice smiled, thinking of his days in the world of pirates. He had fallen through a void and wound up in a world without pirates. "Through the Veil Firecracker."

Flare hugged him and rushed to her room to read. She read about the World of Pirates and the World Government. But what she learned most of was the Grand Line and a treasure called One Piece. It was at this moment that she decided. With a powerful glow of determination in her eyes she spoke clearly, "I am going to be a Pirate!"

~ 7 years later~

As Flare led her 'crew' through the Ministry she was glad she had forced Sirius to remain at Grimmauld. She knew it was a trap but she had set up her own.

Years had passed and she was stronger than even Voldemort with how her father had trained her. With a layer of Armament Haki surrounding her body, spells would slide off or rebound, and Observation Haki was the best considering she had awareness of who was around her at all times.

Her crew consisted of Neville Longbottom, who she had drug out of his shell and forced him to be the brave lion he was and he was their cook, Luna Lovegood, who she loved like a little sister was their navigator, Hermione Granger, who once they broke through her bookworm layer was a skilled shot and could talk Flare out of her insane plans she was there marksman, Fred and George Weasley, who were geniuses of pure talent in traps and had studied with Madame Pomfrey to learn healing for the past five and were obviously her doctors.

And the last was Draco Malfoy, who was Flare's best friend and first mate. He was a skilled swordsman and always strived to be better.

When Flare entered the Veil room her father's voice rang in her head, 'Through the Veil Firecracker, through the Veil.' Along the sides of the watery like Veil were ruins she recognized from her book. She moved closer and heard the shouts of orders and random attacks through it.

She grinned hugely before joining the one-sided fight that they were winning. Hermione was blasting her opponents away with Haki filled shots of her dual pistols, her usually bushy hair braided. Luna was taking out her quarry with well-placed strikes of her staff while Neville hit his enemies with hand to hand deadly strikes. Fred and George were taking out Death Eaters with scalpels and well placed traps. Draco was in a very one sided dual with his father, in his favor.

Flare herself was in combat with Lestrange and had just taken her out when she felt Voldemort arrive. She grinned, now she could finish this. She leapt at him with her dual rapiers and didn't give him a chance to defend himself.

She smirked at him, the image of four men behind her. One was the oldest and had black hair and eyes, another was younger and had red hair and dark green eyes, the last two were teenagers with black hair and eyes, one looked a lot like the first man.

She grinned fully at him and sped towards him, "Two Sword Style: Gale Decapitating Strike." The wind buffeted her back and she struck him, landing in a crunch before straightening and sheaving her swords as Voldemort fell to his knees, his head falling from his shoulders and rolling to stop in front of the minster Fudge.

Flare looked at him in disdain, "You're welcome Minister." She stated before raising her voice to her comrades, who had finished in time to see her fight, "Meet me at the bank" She stated before vanishing.

~******~  
"Pops! We need to go now!" She shouted, grabbing Justice and dragging him behind her. "Whoa there Firecracker, what's the rush?" He asked. "I found the Veil, I found the way to the Pirate World!" Justice gaped at her.


	2. Awakening of the Angel Inside (SPNL-HP)

_**This one I wrote because it rolled around in my head for three weeks before I broke and typed it out. I love Harry Potter and I love Supernatural, therefore I had to mash the two together.**_

* * *

The war had ended, but not without a heavy cost. Everyone cried when they buried their hero, except for those who were supposed to be his best friends. They did not even attend the funeral instead opting to go to Gringotts to get what they thought they had earned. When they learned that Harry had known what they were planning all along they were furious. He locked his vaults and told the Goblins to keep all his assets out of anyone's hands. So the two left with less than nothing, mostly because they were fined for trying to steal from a war hero.

Years passed as people went on their way and less people visited his grave. Then a shockwave sped across the earth and six foot underground glowing green eyes snapped open as life rushed back into him.

The dirt above him was blasted away and a pale hand grabbed the edge of the crater. With muscles that should have atrophied he drug himself up and collapsed in exhaustion. Rolling onto his hands and knees he panted and coughed. Then he realized he was alive and sat back in shock, looking at his hands.

"Bloody *cough* hell." He said. Then his chest heaved in pain, the green of his eyes completed bleeding out to cover the entire eye. He hunched over as pain spread across his back. There were two ripping noises as four black and white wings grew from his shoulder blades. They spread out, showing a wide wingspan and then as quickly as they appeared they folded tightly against his back and out of sight.

His eyes stopped glowing and returned to normal. He then became aware of whispers speaking through his mind. Most of them were a mess of jumbled words but there was one sentence that affected him the most. It was filled with happiness and pride and was accompanied by a vision of an older man being dragged from hell. The sentence was: "_Dean Winchester has been saved!_"

Harry Potter stood once more after three years and starred at the sky in confusion. He flexed his magic and felt a similar yet much more potent and powerful core encompassing his magic core. "So I have my magic, as well as something stronger. But what is it? And how long have I been buried?" He muttered. He shook his head, "I need to get to Gringotts." No sooner had he said that did he disappear in a fluttering of wings.

* * *

Luckily there was no one at Gringotts when he collapsed on the floor in dizziness at the new form of travel. A few Goblins noticed him and stiffened in shock. One of these Goblins ran off and disappeared deeper into Gringotts.

"Lord Potter?" A voice called to him and he looked up to see the bank director standing in front of him. "You do realize you are supposed to be deceased right?" Ragnok asked dryly.

Harry nodded, "Something tore me from where I was, I think. I don't even remember where I was for the last three years. I have only feelings from that time and nudges of what I'm supposed to do. I awoke only a few minutes ago with no idea how it had happened." He stated, clambering to his feet unsteadily.

Ragnok nodded, "It seems you are more than what you thought. Just yesterday we received a letter from an unknown contributor directed to you." The Director of the bank stated. He pulled the letter out of his jacket and handed it to the standing wizard.

The letter was pure white and had a gold seal with wings. Harry hesitantly opened it and his eyes widened at what it said.

_My newest son Hariel. I have much to explain to you, and I suppose it would have been easier had I not removed our time together from your memory, but I had to due to safety reasons. You are undoubtfully confused, and rightfully so. First I must tell you that you are no longer a simple human wizard. You are much more than that now. You are an Angel, the youngest of all those in Heaven. You, Hariel, are my greatest achievement with my children. Michael and Lucifer, your older brothers, will not be happy to learn that there is a new player in the field, but they have both run amuck to long. I had hoped that they would grow up and learn from their mistakes, but it seems that they are causing more. I have given you the duty to guard a pair of brothers in America. The elder already has a guardian angel but the younger does not due to the fact that he was contaminated when he was younger by a demon. My newest son, I give you the duty to protect the brothers and guard the younger. I must also warn you that the Apocalypse has begun and urge you to prevent the death of Lilith. Goodbye my son and good luck._

The raven haired ex-wizard blinked in shock and then burned the paper in his hand. He stood there for a second in shock and then sighed, "It would seem that I am now no longer human." He stated.

Ragnok raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Then what are you?"

Harry lifted his head, his eyes glowing again as he accepted what he was, "I am an Angel of the Lord." He stated confidently, his two sets of wings flaring out behind him.


	3. Morningstar's Return (SPNL-HP)

_**This one is slightly strange and not well written. It's another HP/Supernatural xover. So here it is.**_

* * *

All through his relatively short life Harry had dreamed of a place that's beauty was something amazing. But with those dreams came the dreams of the Pit. The pain and longing, the regret and loneliness that he never wanted to experience. What he didn't know was that the moment the Killing Curse hit him, the 66 seals in America were broken.

He was flung back, green eyes widening in shock as his memories returned. He collapsed to his knees and stared at his hands. He flexed his control over his Grace and smirked. He stood as the Dark Tosser and his sycophants gaped at him. He had matured at least 5 years and grown from a malnourished boy to a tall, strong man that radiated power.

"What are you?" Voldemort asked.

The reborn angel grinned ferally, "I once went by many names. The Light bringer, The Morningstar, The Fallen One, but most call me Lucifer. But unfortunately for you, my Father has decided to give me a second chance. Which means I am your death." With that Lucifer held out his hand and summoned his blade. It hummed in his hand, eager to be wielded again by its reborn master.

"£ In the name of Father, I will send your souls to the Pit myself!£" He shouted in Enochian. The dark wizards and witches screamed in pain at the harsh sound that came out of the reborn angel's mouth. Lucifer raised his sword and released his Grace. His now pure and cleaned Grace destroyed Voldemort's followers and stripped the man himself of his magic. What he didn't notice was the changes that overcame his looks.

His black hair turned pure white and grew to his lower back while his bangs grew to fall in his face. His scar vanished and his already bright green eyes were even brighter. Lucifer looked at his hair and smiled, this was the final proof he needed that his father had forgiven him. His hair had been black with the taint on his soul. Now his hair was back to its original state, a pure ivory white. He conjured a hair tie and pulled it back into a tail. He smiled and grabbed the back of Voldemort's robes and the head of Nagini and started to drag them back to the battle.

* * *

Everyone at the castle was confused when the Death Eaters froze and screamed before bursting into ashes and being sucked into the ground. A few minutes later and figure came out into the quiet battlefield and dropped Voldemort in front of him.

"There, he's harmless now. His magic had been drained completely and his followers punished according to the word of Father." The white haired figure stated.

Neville gasped when he realized who the man was. "What happened to you Harry?" He asked.

Harry smiled when everyone else gaped. "My Father decided to release my memories when my powers were unsealed. I am not the Harry Potter you grew up with. I have fully remembered who I am and have been awarded a second chance by my Father. I am Lucifer, The Morningstar." His two best friends gasped and took a step back in fear. Lucifer rolled his eyes, "There is no reason to fear me. Father had decided that my punishment is over and I have been charged with protecting humans from the supernatural, such as demons, demon deal witches, vampires, human werewolves, and more. Speaking of demon deals, Ron... what did you make your deal for?"

Everyone looked at the red head. The wizard narrowed his eyes, "I wanted fame and I wasn't getting it by being your friend." He spat, "What are you going to do about it Potter?" He asked.

Lucifer shook his head in sorrow at how fall his friend had fallen. The white haired man stepped forward and touched Ron's forehead, "Be thankful that I still consider you my friend. You would be hanging on the racks in Hell if not for me." A bright light flashed from where Lucifer touched and Ron vanished.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione demanded.

"I sent him to Heaven before his time came, forcibly ending his deal." Lucifer stated before feeling a tug on his Grace. He frowned and closed his eyes. He could feel two souls, brothers from the feel, one was his vessel, and the other was Michael's. Fortunately for his vessel, he was reborn with all his Grace in a human body that he would keep until he was killed. He assessed the situation around the boys and sighed. "I have need to be elsewhere Hermione, you can contract me on my cell. Farewell." He vanished in a flutter of wings.

* * *

Halfway across the world, Dean and Sam Winchester were fighting for their lives against a horde of demons. "Where the Fuck Castiel when you need him?" Dean hollered to his brother.

"If Cas isn't answering send up a prayer to anyone who is." Sam yelled back. At this point the brothers would except any help.

The demons froze and collectively screamed as black clouds shot from their mouths and burned up in a white fire. A flutter of wings sounded behind the brothers and they turned. Standing there was a man slightly shorter than Sam with long white hair and bright green eyes.

The man smirked, "You two realize that if I hadn't shut off your broadcast of that prayer you two would be swamped with angels that would force you to say yes. I'm glad I caught it, I've been wanting to speak to you two." The man stated as he put his hands in leather pants.

Dean watched the angel in suspicion, "Why?" The man smiled warmly, "To thank you and to tell you and Sam not to worry about the apocalypse, it's not going to happen, well as long as Dean doesn't say yes."

Sam frowned, "What about me, I'm Lucifer's vessel." He questioned.

"Well seeing as that I was reborn into a human body around eighteen years ago and forgiven by Father, who somehow disappeared. I don't think you need to worry about that Sammy. Plus growing up the way I did, I don't like forcing people to do something that fucked up." He deadpanned, admitting that he was Lucifer.

They all turned to a flutter of wings and saw Castiel appear. The angel opened his mouth but froze in shock when he spotted the other. "You've grown up Castiel." The reborn angel stated.

Castiel looked frightened until Lucifer held up a hand and showed of a mark in Enochian. Tears welled in Castiel's eyes as he leapt forward and tackled the other angel in a hug, "Lucifer!"

Lucifer chuckled and patted him on the back, "There there little one, I'm back and the tinted glass is gone from my eyes."


	4. Green Eyed Hylian (LOZ:TP-HP)

_**This is a LOZ:TP/HP crossover. And yes, this is the fourth chapter on this 'story' in less than 30 minutes. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**_

* * *

"You know Harry, you've been here for thirteen years now. Don't you think it's time to try to find where you came from?" The mayor said to the raven haired teen.

The teen chuckled and ran a hand through his messy hair, "I know I should, but my heart tells me not to. My life is here now Mayor Bo. I can't abandon my friends for a life that may or may not exist." He said.

The mayor nodded and looked up to the goat farm, noticing Harry's adoptive brother coming down with his horse. "Hey Link! You done for the day?" He shouted.

The dirty blonde nodded and smiled at Harry as the ravenette walked up to Epona. Harry patted her on the side, "Hello Epona, how are you girl?" He asked.

The horse neighed and let out a huff. Harry chuckled and scratched underneath her mane, "I suppose that would be true. After all, Link is your master."

Bo and Link watched as the other teen talked to the horse. It was always like this, Harry seemed to have a way with any type of animal. Just being near him would soothe them. He was also, they had discovered, a fierce protector of those he held dear and would do almost anything to keep them safe. Though he was mostly skilled with the bow and daggers than a sword, which was Link's expertise.

"Alright, Harry, Epona. It's time to go home for the night. I get the feeling that we're going to be woken earlier than normal tomorrow." Link said.

Harry nodded and the two and the horse left for their house. Link looked over at the raven haired teen next to him and sighed, "Harry, I have to go to Hyrule Castle soon." He started.

"I know that. And if you're about to tell me to stay here I am obligated to warn you that I will follow you." Green eyes met blue as Link winced slightly and nodded.

Harry had been living in Ordon since he was four. He had been found, abandoned, in the healing springs nearby and was taken in by Link's mother. He was old enough to know his name but not much else, so they thought nothing of his place of origin.

Strange things happened around Harry though, he exuded a calming presence that immediately took anyone in. But he also had a trickster side that reared its head often. For the years after he had been taken in he was a quiet child that followed Link around everywhere, but after their mother died when they were ten, they both changed. Link who was an outgoing child became quiet and thoughtful and Harry, the quiet one, became slightly more hyper.

Now that they were both almost eighteen they were closer than ever. But little did they know. Their lives were about to change drastically.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke earlier than Link and got ready. He retrieved his bow from the weapon rack and slung it and the quiver over his back. He slid his hunting daggers in their sheaths and made his way into the early morning.

Dawn had yet to break over Ordon Village. Harry smiled and breathed in the crisp morning air before jumping down from their tree house and trekking into the woods. He had spotted some wild boar roaming a few mornings ago and was determined to bring one back for the village.

He knelt down and placed a hand on the tracks, sending a wave of energy into the ground and opening his eyes with a start. The forest felt scared for some reason. He quickly made his way to the spirit spring and placed a hand on the ground there. A frown crossed his face and he looked to the rapidly brightening sky in apprehension.

'_Something's coming. Something dangerous…_' He thought before turning his back on the spring and making his way back towards the village to start his own work.

He worked for the Mayor and helped him file paperwork. Harry earned about five rupees a day and the occasional twenty for speed work.

He sighed and stood up with a stretch before leaving the Mayor's house. A few hours had passed since lunch and it was nearly time to start on his way back home. He blinked when he noticed Rusl and Colin walking back from the direction of his house and walked over.

"Hey Rusl. What happened?" Harry asked, green eyes gleaming in worry.

"The kids ran out into the forest chasing after some monkeys and Talo got captured. Don't worry though, Link saved them." Harry let out a sigh of relief.

Then he crossed his arms with a huff, "I could have helped."

Rusl chuckled and shook his head before ruffling Harry's hair. "I know you could have kid. But there was no time and Link needed to be quick." He stated.

Harry huffed again and then grinned before running down the road, throwing back a goodbye. As he ran through the gates the sun started going down.

* * *

The next morning Harry got ready again and immediately headed to the springs. He stared at the sparkling water that he had been found in all those years ago with a peaceful look.

He reached out his hand and dunked his fingers in, feeling the tiredness and world-weary weight disappear as the healing waters took effect. He sat down and pulled off his boots before shifting so that they were dunked into the deep pool on the right side.

He leaned against the dirt wall before closing his eyes in peace. They opened again when Ilia walked in with Epona. He sighed and pulled his legs out of the water before drying them and stuffing them back into his boots.

He stood and walked over to her, "Hey, Ilia? What's up?" He asked.

She jumped and turned to face him, "Oh, Harry… I didn't notice you were here." She said before explaining to him what had happened.

The raven haired teen just chuckled and explained what really happened as Colin walked in.

"Harry! Ilia! It wasn't Link's fault!" He started and Harry held a hand up.

"It's alright Colin, I already told her." He said, noticing Link clambering to his feet at the tunnel entrance.

"I had no idea... I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture..." She started as she to noticed Link, "But, Colin…" She went back to petting Epona as the horse neighed and started towards Link. The blonde girl laughed, "So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona?" She asked.

She took one last look at the minor injury and turned to Link, "Don't worry about your horse, Link. Fortunately it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together." She took and deep breath in and looked at the two brothers, "But, Link, Harry. Can you two at least promise me this?" The brothers exchanged looks and nodded, "No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything out of your league. Please, just come home safely."

They all smiled at each other before Harry felt a jolt from the forest and a loud rumbling was felt and heard. He drew his bow and aimed it only to get whacked in the head by and Bublin that snuck around them. Just before his eyes closed he watched Link get hit by the King Bublin and the creatures taking off with Ilia and Colin.

* * *

Harry groaned and opened his eyes before clutching his head and climbing to his feet. He noticed Link was gone and quickly picked up his bow and ran towards the huge black and gold wall leading into the forest. He placed a hand on it and hissed as it tried to grab onto his skin. He jerked away and stepped back. He looked down at his hand and saw color rapidly returning to it.

"Damn it!" He cursed as the faces of Ilia, Colin and Link flashed through his mind. Suddenly a beastlike hand came out of the wall and grabbed him. He cursed in pain as he was dragged through the dark portal.

He screamed in pain as burning spread across his body. He panted and fell unconscious watching as another beast dragged away a wolf.

* * *

"Hey kid, wake up. Come on now." A female voice sounded next to him. Harry shook the fuzz out of his mind and coughed. "Good, you're awake, now all we're waiting for is wolfy here."

Harry looked around and saw that he was in a prison cell with the wolf, but he could feel the familiarity and knew without a doubt that the wolf was Link. It was then that it hit him, if Link was a wolf in this strange world, then what was he?

He jumped to his feet and looked over himself. Ivory white skin replaced slightly tanned and his fingernails were black as night. His clothes had also turned to black. A tugged on his hair and noticed it was white as well.

A jolt of pain came from his left forearm and he looked down to see a pulsing black mark. It gave off a malevolent feel and he quickly wrapped it tightly. He walked over to look at himself in the water and couldn't stop himself from sucking in a deep breath. Instead of black hair and green eyes, staring at him was white hair and blood red eyes. It also seemed as if his teeth were sharper as well.

He narrowed his eyes at his reflection and grit his now sharp teeth in unexplained anger. He felt a growl grow in his throat as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Your Twili form is something to look at. It also seems that your emotions are in turmoil." The voice stated again.

Blood red eyes met the imp's and flashed dangerously. "What exactly do you mean by _Twili_ _form_?"


	5. Cloud Coverage (FFVII-HP)

_**This is a fic I actually started writing after A Drop of Red Lightning. It's a FFVII/HP crossover. I actually need to rewrite it but this is the rough copy. Enjoy my friends.**_

* * *

'_I will never be a memory…_' Green eyes snapped open as the teen sat up with a gasp. A hand grasped a ragged shirt over the heart as it thudded painfully.

"What was that?" He panted. The dreams had been coming for ages now. They started in first year when he had looked into The Mirror of Erised. He had lied to Ron when he said that he saw his family. What he had seen he vividly remembered to this day in fourth year.

_Flashback_

_The mirror itself was beautiful and grand, as its full length showed more than it should. He looked into it and gasped in shock. Instead of seeing himself, he saw a group of people._

_Right behind him, in the same position as him was a blonde with spiky hair and glowing blue eyes. To his right was a brunette with green eyes wearing a pink dress and to his left was a taller male with spiky black hair and violet eyes._

_The woman looked directly at him and mouthed something undetectable and smiled. The male grinned largely and flung his arm around the blonde's shoulder before ruffling his hair._

_There was a larger group behind them but these three stood more prominently than the others. It was then that he noticed that his reflection in the mirror was duller than the others and seemed see through._

_"What is this?" He asked himself before touching the mirror. Instead of his reflection mimicking him, the blonde did._

_The brunette woman smiled at him and leaned in closer, 'See you soon.' She mouthed and then the people vanished, leaving him with his faded reflection and the blonde._

_Flashback End_

It was strange. It was almost like memories of something long forgotten. He sighed and shook his head before climbing out of bead and preceding to get ready. Today was a 'big day' for him after all. It was the day he would probably be killed by a dragon.

He stumbled to the bathroom with aching muscles from his 'training' the night before. Harry had found the Come and Go Room with Dobby's help about two weeks ago and had been training his stamina and magic in preparation of the Task.

As he stepped out of the shower and towel dried his hair he froe when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Tufts of his usually black hair were turning blonde. He leaned over the sink and pulled on one in shock. When he actually looked at himself he noticed the changes that he hadn't before. He was taller than when the year had first started and seemed to have built up muscles that could be seen through the shirt he had tugged on.

He stared at his emerald green eyes and whispered, "What is happening to me?"

"Harry! Come on, we got to get to the Hall for breakfast!" He heard Neville calling him. He started for the door then blinked, Neville had also been changing since the beginning of the year.

He stepped out of the room and studied the previously shy boy. Neville had a huge grin on his face and was taller than Harry with slightly more muscles. It also seemed as through his already dark hair was darkening further. He also seemed more excitable and hyper than he normally would be. Harry on the other hand had calmed considerably and gained somewhat of a dry sense of humor on top of sarcasm.

Neville latched onto Harry's hand and dragged him out of the Tower and towards the Hall. Harry sighed and gave a small smile, feeling a bit of familiarity in this. "You know I can walk?" He stated, looking up at Neville.

Neville froze and chuckled before letting go of his hand and scratching the back of his head, "Sorry 'bout that Harry." He apologized.

"It's fine. Now weren't we going to breakfast?" He asked. He watched in amusement as Neville's eyes widened and was forced to run after the boy as he fled towards food. '_What I heard about him was right, he is a puppy_.' As that thought crossed his mind his gained a confused look. Who had he heard that from? He shook it out of his head and continued after Neville.

* * *

The Task was in two hours, and instead of resting before a battle, Harry was training again in the Room. He panted as he finished the set of push-ups and walked over to the only table in the Room. He picked up the water bottle and took a drink of it.

In his mind he went over what he had planned for the dragon and sighed in despair, "What I really need is a sure-fire way to defeat it. Like a Limit Break…" He paused, "Limit Break? What is that? Why did I say that? Ugh, I wish this confusion would end." He muttered.

A loud clattering was heard behind him and he spun, hand reaching for something on his back that wasn't there to defend himself. When he saw what had made the clattering sound his eyes widened, the outside of the iris glowing blue faintly.

It was a sword, one that seemed to be made of multiple swords. Harry bent down and picked it up, the weight feeling familiar in his hand as he spun it in his grip twice before slashing horizontally to the side. He leaned the blade against the table before picking up the harness that had also appeared.

After fastening the harness around him he lifted the sword and secured it to his back, he felt like he was actually prepared for what was to come. He didn't noticed the new tufts of blonde appearing in his hair, nor the blue that entered his eyes. What he did notice was the slight glowing in his arms. He stared at the glowing anomalies in confusion before they abruptly vanished.

He lowered his arm and looked at the ceiling with determination, "Right. Let's do this." He stated before leaving the Room, not noticing the other sword that had appeared as it leaned innocently against the other side of the table. The two holes near the hilt twinkled.


	6. Church is Now in Session (RvB-HP)

_**I, uh hahaha. I will admit now that I watch Red vs Blue and almost everything RoosterTeeth and Achievement Hunter put out. This fic is a result of watching way to much RVB one weekend. So here is my, ah, HP/RVB crossover.**_

* * *

Harry glared at the phone in his hand and flipped it shut with a huff. '_Damn bitch, not answering her fucking phone. Doesn't she know I deserve some fucking information? I mean it's not like I just went up against fucking Voldemort and his death munchers. You would think that a god damn muggleborn would keep her fucking phone on her._' He thought darkly before continuing his walk towards his mixed martial arts class.

Since the end of Fourth year to now he had been hit with the desire to get stronger so that he could kick ass. He was also taking sharpshooting classes and he was… decent in them, when his anger heightened he found he couldn't hit his target at all. So to get a hold of his anger he stayed after MMA and meditated.

His phone rang and he answered, "This is Potter." He stated clearly.

A sigh of relief came from the other end, "Glad I finally got hold of you." Said a female voice.

Harry's eyes widened, "Who is this? How did you get this number?" He demanded, that voice belonged to someone he recognized but couldn't quite remember.

"I'm hurt, you forgot your own girlfriend? What would Tucker say about that?" She stated, a smirk in her voice.

Harry grabbed the side of his head as a flash of pain stabbed it, "Look, I have no fucking clue who this is, or how you know me, but I'm telling you this. Don't fucking mess with me." He growled.

"So you don't remember? Maybe hearing your name will help." The woman stated. "Wake up Church."

Harry blinked in shock, his green eyes turning dark blue and his hair a dark brown. He fell to his knees as the phone fell from his hand. He felt his body shaking in agony as two people ran up to him. They both kneeled next to him and grabbed him.

"Careful with his head dumbass. Tex said if anything happens to him she'll kick our asses." One voice said.

"Shut up Simmons! You don't have to tell me twice, I've had enough of her ass-kicking for twelve lifetimes!" The other yelled.

Harry knew them, and for some reason was confused as to why they would help him. Weren't they on different teams? He was then confused about the thought of teams. '_What the fuck is going on? God damn it!_' He passed out.

* * *

The two men carrying Harry noticed when he sagged into unconsciousness and cursed. "When he remembers he's going to kill us." The first man stated.

"After Tex kicks his ass. And ours if we don't get him there in one piece, so be careful Grif" The one named Simmons said. They looked at each other and sighed.

Simmons was a tall man wearing a maroon dress shirt and black slacks. He had short brown hair styled sophisticatedly and glasses. Grif was slightly shorter than Simmons and had an orange hoodie on. He had spiked dark brown hair and had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Like she'll kick his ass before jumping him? I doubt it." Grif muttered as they placed their baggage in the car. "Let's get back to base before something else happens." He stated as Simmons got in the driver's seat.

* * *

A few hours later blue eyes flashed open. The owner quickly sat up in bed and stared at his hands. His human hands. His _alive _human hands. He flexed them and grinned. Then he grabbed his head and groaned.

"Course, I fucking get reborn and I'm at the fucking center of another god damn war. You know what, fuck them. They don't wanna fucking train me. See how much I help those fucktards." He growled, standing from the bed.

"Heh, you wanted a weapon Dumbledore? Ya got one, just not in the form you think." A cocky grin spread over his face as blue eyes gleamed mischievously, "Cause Church is now in session."

"Are you talking to yourself again?" A voice called from the left.

Church glanced over and saw the woman walking in. She had short red hair and a smirk on her face. Church smiled and walked over, "Maybe. Thanks for the wake-up call Tex. Really opened my eyes."

Tex nodded and then punched him.

"What the fuck Tex!" He shouted, dodging her kick. He then noticed the pissed off look on her face and let a few more curse words fly.

"God damn it!" He yelled as she landed a kick to his stomach. He took a deep breath and caught her next lunge and tossed it to the side before lashing out with his own kick.

It caught her in the side and she gasped in shock. She looked a little startled that Church would fight back. She dodged his following punch and basically it was full out war from there.

From the sidelines five people watched. Two were Simmons and Grif. The others had a green hoodie on and a blue hoodie.

The blonde with the blue hoodie tilted his head with a confused reaction, "So that's Church?"

The green hoodie wearing black guy nodded, "Yes it is. And no killing him this time Caboose."

Caboose smiled big and yelled at the fighting couple, "Church! Church!"

Church paused and looked over, horror evident in his face. Tex paused to watch the two in mild amusement.

"Caboose? Is that you?" He asked as he backed up.

"Yes! It is me! Your bestest friend! I have missed you so much! Did you miss me?" The smile got bigger and sparkles appeared around Caboose.

Suddenly Church whipped out his wand and fired three spells at the sparkling blonde. All three missed, "Fuck! I missed him!" He cursed.

Caboose tackle hugged him, "I know you did!"

"Get the fuck off of me Caboose!" Church yelled, struggling under the weight of the blonde.


	7. Cloud Coverage Pt2 (FFVII-HP)

_**So someone said they wanted to see another part of this. So here it is, fresh from my fanfic folder.**_

* * *

Neville was waiting for him at the front of the Castle. When he noticed the sword his eyes widened. "Where did you get that? And where can I get one?" He asked excitably.

Harry blinked as he was being shook and stuttered an answer out, "Room of Requirement." He stated, and watched as Neville left a trail of dust in his wake as he rushed of. "Strange…" He muttered before continuing towards Professor McGonagall, who was waiting for him.

The strict professor looked him over, noting the almost blonde hair and the sword on his back. "This way Mr. Potter. The others are already waiting in the tent."

Harry nodded and followed the older woman. She was honestly surprised at how resigned the boy looked. As if he had walked to his death multiple times before. But given his track record at Hogwarts he had more times than she would like to admit.

When they arrived at the tent she turned to him, "Good luck Potter, and keep your head on your shoulders." She stated before starting away. She paused only when he nodded and stated with a calmer than should be voice, "Thank you professor." She teared up slightly, seriously hoping that he would make it through the Task.

Harry entered the tent and moved to stand against the support beam with his arms crossed. He looked over at the other Champions and noted that they were all in varying degrees of worry. Fleur looked extremely worried and scared, as her face was pale and her breathing shallow. Cedric was forcing himself to steady his breaths and his heartbeat as he paced. Krum looked like he was constipated.

Harry smirked inwardly at that thought and turned to see Bagman come in, "Ah! Harry, make yourself at home!" Harry rose an eyebrow, indicating that he had made himself at home against the support. Bagman coughed lightly, "Right, well then, now that we are all here, I believe it's time to fill you all in about the Task." He ushered them into a group.

"When the audience has assembled, I'm going to offer each of you this bag," He held up a small purple silk bag and waved it slightly, "From which you each will draw a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different, err, varieties, you see. And I feel obligated to tell you something else, your task is to receive the golden egg!"

Harry glanced around to see that Cedric was pacing again and Fleur had paled even more. They all kept silent as the listened to the pounding of hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet passing the tent, their owners conversing among themselves excitedly, laughing, joking... Harry shook his head in irritation, it was like they were going to watch a Quidditch match instead of four teenagers going against dragons. And almost less than a second, Harry opened his eyes to see Bagman opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

'_It's time…_' Harry jerked in shock at the female voice that sounded around him and looked around. He blinked and saw the woman dressed in pink standing right in front of him with a smile on her face, '_Good luck._' With that she vanished. Harry shook his head and looked back to Bagman, noticing less than a second had passed.

"Ladies first." Bagman seemed so excited to send teens off to their probable death. Fleur didn't move so Harry came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're a strong witch. You'll get through this." He stated, a serious look on his face as he did. Fleur looked at him, and noticed the color changes for the first time. Her face gained some color and she nodded.

She reached into the bag and drew out a miniature of a Welsh Green dragon with the number 2 hanging from its neck. She looked back at Harry and gave a slight smile when he nodded. Krum went next and drew out the Chinese Fireball with the number 3, followed by Cedric who drew the Swedish Short-Snout with the damning number 1 hanging from it. Harry carefully schooled his face into a calm mask but behind it he was frantically going over his calculation and plans, fitting them to the Hungarian Horntail that he pulled out. It snorted fire and stretched its wings as the number 4 dangled precariously from its neck.

"Well there you are!" Came the overly happy voice of Bagman, "You have each drawn the dragons you shall face in this Task, the order you will go in is the number you see around the model's neck. Now, I have to leave you in a minute as I am commentating. Mr. Diggory you are first, precede when the cannon sounds." Bagman then turned to Harry, "Now, Harry, can I have a word? Outside?" He asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "No." He stated simply before looking away from the man.

"Oh, alright, are you sure?" The old man asked.

Harry grit his teeth and glared at the man, making him squeak and hurry away. Harry stared after him and then huffed out a breath in annoyance.

"_Well that was entertaining. If you had accepted his offer most would believe you would be cheating._" Fleur stated in French, testing a theory she had come up with after seeing the younger magical reading a book in French.

"_You would be correct, Fleur. But I don't need a gambler's help. I want to be able to do this without being slandered._" He replied before watching Cedric leave. He called out to the older boy, making him turn, "Good luck Cedric." The Hufflepuff nodded.

In Harry's mind the Task went by faster than he would have liked and soon it was his turn. He stood from the bench and started towards the flap. He looked at his hand and clenched it into a fist, '_Right. Do my best and stay alive._' He thought before the cannon sounded and he walked through the flap.


End file.
